


Fulfilling Chichi’s Needs

by Bolantric_Dreams775



Series: DB OrgyVerse [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Futa Buu, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775
Summary: After her husband found a new slut, Chichi has needs that need to be filled.
Relationships: Majin Buu/ Son Goten, Majin Buu/Chichi, Majin Buu/Trunks Briefs
Series: DB OrgyVerse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798141
Kudos: 8





	Fulfilling Chichi’s Needs

**Author's Note:**

> The futa Buu in this is much slimmer, more like the female Majin in Xenoverse.

The Asian milf gingerly approached Mr Satan’s mansion, visibly sweating as she worked up the courage the ring the doorbell. Even now the throbbing in her pussy reminded her why she was here. For the past few weeks, she’s been taking care of the needs of Goten and Trunks while everyone else was away. And she absolutely loved their energetic cocks and young sperm, but it just wasn’t enough to stretch her the way her body needed. She had come here in the hopes that Gohan was here, and maybe she could convince Videl to share for a short time so she could finally orgasm as hard as she wanted. Beneath her formal (and boring) attire, she was wearing was pink, g-string bikini that did nothing to hide her diamond hard nipples or dripping cunt, in an attempt to get them both horny enough to share. Steeling herself one last time, she rung the doorbell.

Mr. Satan opened the door for her, greeting her in his normal over-the-top manner. But unfortunately for her, he and Videl were away in the city, at the zoo with Pan. As he walked away, something odd appeared in the background. While most in their social circles knew about Buu and how she was living with Mr. Satan, there was something more odd than normal about her. For one, she was completely nude, when the closest she had ever come to showing off her pink and malleable body was exposing her enormous breasts to her husband and Vegeta when they fused. This time her lower half was bare, and showed off a monstrously large cock and a similarly massive pair of testicles. She was eating a bar of chocolate when she noticed Chichi, and waved at her.

Chichi’s drooped the floor in disappointment when she learned than Gohan was nowhere near here. It took everything she had to come over and didn’t know what do to now. She couldn’t just leave, she wouldn’t let herself be that rude. So she followed the boring, boisterous man as he spoke, but when she caught sight of Buu, she no longer cared. She had been scared of Buu when they first met, but now she was different, now she could see her fat cock; and nothing would stop her from having it. “Excuse me for just a minute Hercule.” She quickly walked over to the majin and took them by the hand, almost dragging them into a random room and slamming the door shut behind them. Without wasting a second, she tore off her Chinese dress, exposing her mature body and bikini. Her thighs were glistening with her juices and the underside of her massive tits dripped with her leaking milk. “Fuck me. Now.”

At first Buu was confused about the woman who dragged her into one of countless rooms in the mansion, but she got her answer when Chichi quickly stripped herself. Her pink cock went from flaccid to enormous within the span of a second, as it kept growing and growing, before finally stopping when the fat head of her cock poked the underside of Chichi's tits. "Buu loves milk!!" She shouted before latching onto one of Chichi's nipples, greedily drinking down the sweet milk that leaked from her heavenly breasts. He broad shaft twitched between them, ready for anything that the other woman could take from the pink shapeshifting creature.

Even such a simple action when she was this horny was able to bring her to orgasm, a high pitched moan escaping her lips as gushes of her potent juices sprayed onto the floor like a broken hydrant. The scent of Buu’s cock was unlike anything she had experienced before, it somehow smelt both manly and feminine, even a little sweet. She had to taste it, and so she did, latching her red lipstick coated lips onto the fat, blue cockhead. She quickly pushed her tongue down Buu’s malleable urethra as she sucked on her cock like a black hole, doing nothing to stop the hungry majin from draining her mammoth tits of her creamy milk.

She let go of one nipple after drinking her fill, barely even making a dent in the capacity of a woman whose family legacy was extreme milk production. She almost immediately moved to Chichi's other leaking nipple, taking in the sweet milk the same way she would the sweet drinks that had been spiked with cum from the Z-Fighters. It was the only proper way they could contain her, by giving her a hunger for cum that they could manage to sate. She noticed the lipstick on Chichi, and the marks left on her blue cockhead, and wanted to do the same for her. In an instant, her lips became a shade of dark red, and she left prominent kiss marks on both of her leaking nipples. "Give Buu a kiss~!!" She grabbed Chichi's head and pulled her mouth away from her urethra, before filling it with her own tongue, a tongue that quickly transformed into a thick cock.

Chichi’s moans became higher and louder the longer that Buu drank from her, the majin had an enthusiasm for her milk that gave even Goten a run for his money. Not even the presence of an enormous cock in her mouth prevented her moans from being heard. Buu’s high pitched voice caught her by surprise as was the strange kiss she was forced into. She started to swirl her tongue passionately, but soon Buu’s tongue transformed into a cock almost as thick as the one between her legs. Suddenly Chichi wished everyone could do this. She sucked hard on the cock in her mouth, taking it effortlessly down her throat while her lips locked with Buu’s.

As her tongue-cock was ravaging Chichi's mouth, her main cock was only growing thicker and thicker as things went on, her balls growing to the size of beach balls as nearly endless gallons of cum ached to be released. She held Chichi up, before slamming down deep inside of the other woman. Buu moaned as she felt the tightest cunt she had in eons wrapped around her cock. She moved closer and closer to Chichi, her tongue-cock going far down her throat and her primary cock breaching into her womb, their painfully erect nipples rubbing against each other as Buu began to truly fuck the need MILF.

This kind of fucking was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her tight womb was being violated by a cock that continued to get thicker and thicker inside her, pushing the milf to limits she didn’t think she had. And all this while she gagged on her tongue-cock that was thicker than her son’s super saiyan cock. This was exactly the kind of fucking she had been missing. The heat of Buu’s malleable body enveloped her in a heat that left her more sensitive than she had felt in months, on the verge of cumming from only a few seconds of harsh fucking.

With their nipples pressed so close together, Buu had an idea.Her cock-tongue returned to it's normal state, while her nipples turned into similarly sized cocks, which speared Chichi's tight nipples and fucked her tits in a far better way than regular titfucking.* "Buu loves titties~ Buu loves fucking Chichi~!!" Her main cock showed off a new trick, as it split off into two that were the of equal size, the two cocks making her feel even tighter than before. Buu could only moan loudly as she felt Chichi's body grip her tighter than she had experienced in a very, very long time.

This was like nothing Chichi had ever experienced before. So many huge cocks in so many places. Why people weren’t constantly fucking this thing was a mystery. Her mammoth sized tits were in fire as her huge nipples were stretched and pierced by Buu’s fat nipple-cocks, their size perfectly filling her fatty flesh. However that feeling couldn’t even compare to her womb being so thoroughly fucked by twice as many, equally thick bitch breakers. “F-Fuuuck!!~ Chichi loves fucking Buu too~” Her pussy started to orgasm endlessly, spraying her fluids onto Buu’s pink balls like a hose while she moaned loudly into Buu’s lips, she wanted to stay like this for weeks.

Buu felt her body somehow become even tighter, her holes locking her cocks into a deathgrip from which they could not escape from. Not without lubricating them without an outrageous amount of cum. And if she didn't get her cocks out of Chichi before Gohan and Videl came back, then she'd miss out on the ice cream that they'd be bringing with them. A look of severe resolve filled her eyes, and she doubled her efforts with Chichi, making all of her cocks even larger than before, and making them vibrate at an absurd rate. While Buu loved sex, she loved sweet treats even more.

Chichi wasn’t allowed a single moment of rest as her pleasure simple rose and rose beyond the peak she thought she had. Soon almost the entire floor was coated in a glistening layer of her juices, it would be almost impossible to remove her scent from the room. The ever expanding size of Buu’s cocks had stretched her poor belly out so far they the shape of the shaft could be made out perfectly through her skin. “More Buu more!! Give me more and I’ll feed you forever!!!~”

"Buu love Chichi soo much~!!!" Buu kissed Chichi deeply, keeping her tongue in it's normal form, but shoving it down her throat as deeply as possible. A long tail sprouted from her body, above her bountiful rear. Like the rest of her body, it was extremely flexible, and snaked through her legs and underneath her balls until the tip reached Chichi's ass. Her tail quickly transformed into a massive cock and forced it's way past her tight asshole, ramming deep inside of the plugged-up woman. The sheer stimulation was getting too much for Buu, as her vision began blurring and her balls loudly churned.

The milf felt herself fading in and out of consciousness as the full body assault of the majin completely overwhelmed her. Every part of her body that could be fucked was being stretched and filled to their upper limits and beyond, and Chichi couldn’t get enough. Every bit of energy she had was spent on giving Buu the passionate, sloppy kiss she deserved for giving her what her body so desperately needed as she squirted endlessly her womanly juices like a geyser, eyes turning into hearts as her ass was finally penetrated like she wanted so badly. She could never admit it to her husband but it was her favorite hole, hopefully Buu liked fucking her there as much as she liked being fucked there.

Just like had happened inside of her womb, her tail-cock split into three equally sized members, bloating out the MILF even further than she already was. Her tongue once more turned into an enormously thick cock, the equal to any saiyan stud. She'd fill every single fuckable hole that the woman possessed, and fill them with her nearly bottomless supply of cum. She'd make sure the MILF was constantly being filled every moment of her life, and that she would produce endless gallons of the sweet milk she craved. Her balls churned even louder than before, as the first loads from the cocks buried deep in her womb fired off.

Ever since Goku started spending most of his time with Panchy, Chichi had been trying to fill that void his gigantic cock made with her sons, but all it did was leave her pent up with unsatisfying sex. But after this...Goku could stay with Panchy forever for all she cared, Buu and her perfect body was what she wanted. Nobody but her could fuck her needy milf body so perfectly, so depravedly. Her throat, her nipples, her pussy and most importantly her anus where being stretched and fucked like never before. Her girlcum had already turned from clear juices to a creamy liquid that dripped down her thighs and Buu’s enormous, pink balls. Her once high pitched squeals of bliss transformed into low, mind numbed rumblings of unadulterated ecstasy as the first searing blasts of Majin jizz fired off from every point inside her.

Steam vented from the holes all along her body, as the full power of her loads was unleashed on the unsuspecting MILF. Her tits were the first to be bloated far beyond what she had ever experienced before, going from their already enormous size, to truly gargantuan. Before she looked like she could feed a whole family for months, but now she looked like a family could drink her sweet and nourishing milk for years. Next came her womb, the dual cocks spraying gallons upon gallons of powerful jizz, saturating her most fertile place with Majin seed, bloating her out and making her look heavily pregnant with quadruplets.

In what felt like a decades worth of pleasure, Chichi felt her already massive tits swell up to the size of her torso with an amount of spunk that was dwarfed by the sheer volume that bloated out her fertile womb. The sheer size of the two cocks invading her cervix fired more cum into her than her even Super Saiyan God husband was able to, it would have come flooding out of her mouth if her throat wasn’t being plugged by yet another saiyan sized shaft. In mere moments she looked ready to give birth to triplets, maybe even quadruplets, and the sight of her saggy, cum-filled tits resting on her filled belly would make anyone horny.

Next came the tail-cocks filling her ass, firing off a barrage of cum that bloated her stomach out even further. This bloating forced Buu to step back, her nipple-cocks pulling out of Chichi's tight nipples, and firing off a few stray strands into the air, landing on her own pink tits. Even her tongue-cock was almost completely forced out, with only the fat cockhead still in the MILF's mouth. Buu gave off a muffled moan as she felt this last cock of hers fire off a load, filling the other woman's mouth before flowing down her throat and into her stomach.

Chichi gulped down each drop of cum that came out of Buu’s tongue-cock, wanting to feel each thick mouthful go down her throat as it added to the overwhelming amount of cum that was overflowing inside her. She wanted the feeling of jizz firing into her ass like a canon to last forever, the sheer delight of it enough to make her body twitch in orgasm all over again while her belly was filled to an even more insane degree than her unprotected womb. She was filled with so much majin cum that she couldn’t even hold herself up as nipple-cocks popped out of her tits and the tongue-cock managed to pull out of her tight suction. “Shwo manee cowcks~....shwoo muuuch cummmm~~~”

Buu's eyes closed as she felt her tongue-cock pop out of Chichi's mouth. She felt more drained than she had felt in millennia, since her original rampage and sealing by the Kais of Earth. Even the past few years of her living with Mr. Satan had never seen her that drained, but Chichi was able to do something that only gods were able to do. She fell backwards, landing directly onto a cum-stained beanbag chair, firing one last shot from all of her cocks straight into the air, splattering both women.

Chichi fell beside the majin, that fact she was still conscious surprising even her after having experienced so much unbelievable pleasure in such a short amount of time. She had never felt so fat or full before as she gently leaned against her pink lover. The milf absentmindedly kissed and licked at whatever part she could reach, even if it was just her arm, wanting nothing more than to say to say thank you for all the thick jizz gently spilling out of her many holes.

Buu cracked an eye open and looked at the cum-bloated MILf besides her. The kinds of pleasure she felt from this woman were unreal, and something she would never have if she continued living here with Mr. Satan.* "Buu loves Chichi~ Give Chichi lots of cock~" She moved closer to her, letting the other woman lick off the cum that plastered her tits, which paled in comparison to her cum-filled breasts. "Chichi want Buu live with her?"

“Yesshh~ Buu live with Chichi and fuck forever~~” Chichi moved on from licking to just kissing her body, leaving faded marks everywhere as she worshiped their majin body, even taking in her scent as she nuzzled and inhaled deeply each second. Her arms had very little strength, but she still did her best to stroke her many cocks, barely able to graze them with her fingers.

Years Later

Buu moaned loudly as she felt Chichi's tight cunt clamp around her thick cock, her skilled control over her muscles driving the pink futa wild. What also added to her pleasure was the teenage saiyans pounding her pussy and ass, the two young men were utterly insatiable, even more than Buu could have ever prepared for the first time they took her. She even had to change how large her cock was, because the two loved fucking the tight confines of her urethra. She stroked Goten's hair as she buried her face in Chichi's breasts, all while the two young men pounded her stretchy yet tight holes. "Buu love you all~!!" She yelled out as the two saiyans studs and the expert MILF gave her pleasures that she was addicted to.

“Damn Goten we should have fucked this pink slut way back when we first made Gotenks!” The lavender haired Saiyan grunted in between each word, fucking the Majin’s puffy ass as hard as he could as if trying to pull their attention away from Chichi; not that it ever has or will ever work. “Maybe we’d have a pink slut instead of your mom having a futa jizz daddy!” his hands sunk into Buu’s malleable flesh as plowed into her tight hole. Fucking her anus was a unique experience, it was as tight as an ass should be but as hot and wet as a pussy.

"We really should have!" Buu's pink pussy was different from any he and Trunks had ever experienced before. She was able to easily take his cock at first, but then constricted around him, molding her pussy to his exact size and shape. "We can still pump this futa slut full of cum~!!" He grunted as he reached up to grab at her breasts, their soft feeling contrasting with how heavy they were. Every day she seemed to be getting bigger, but she could never match his mom's mammoth tits, and even with their growth, it was nothing the two saiyan hybrids couldn't handle.

"Buu loves saiyan cock~!!!" She screamed out as she felt another orgasm course through her body, both from the intense feeling her cock as Chichi's ultra-tight cunt milked her, but also from the two hybrid studs ramming her as deep and as hard as they could. She'd misjudged them when they were boys, along with their fused self, but she'd never underestimate how much they made her feel whole, feel truly loved.

Trunks was doing his best to focus on pounding into her again and again and again, her ass feeling so incredible that he couldn’t slow down even if he wanted. The only problem with Buu’s perfect body was that it was so tight and the suction on all her holes was so intense that it always milked his cock too quickly and he wound up feeling frustrated. Unfortunately for the half saiyan, it seemed like this time would be no different as his balls started audibly churning. “Take! It! You! Damn! Whore!” Each thrust jigged Buu’s flesh as he thrust into her with as much force as he could muster moments before he blew his load.

Chichi wrapped her wrapped her arms around Buu’s shoulders and kissed her passionately, tongues flailing behind locked lips as if in heat. “Do it Buu~ Cum deep in my pussy~” She spoke breathlessly as she parted the kiss for mere moments before going back in, she had gotten so used to take Buu inside her everyday that she knew when the majin was going to cum just by the throbbing of her cock. Their lipsticks mixed as they kissed and Chichi tightened her inner walls, pulling Buu just a little bit deeper in before they finally erupted.

Just like his best friend, Goten was being milked by Buu's extremely tight pussy. It was a pain to not last as long as they did with the other sluts the two fucked, but the sheer pleasure more than made up for that. His balls audibly churned as well, as he thrusted as hard and deep as he could inside of her. She had formed a womb years ago for them to breach and fill with their potent cum. "Get! Bred! You! Pink! Slut!" When he finally blew his load, the two teens thrusted at the same time, and their balls pressed against each other as they unloaded inside of the pink futa slut.

Buu could no longer withstand the barrage of saiyan cocks pummeling her holes, long with the MILF who had been milking her cock for hours. She blew her load inside of Chichi, bloating her from the sheer volume of cum filling her heavenly cunt, overflowing and flooding her womb. Unlike countless other times, Buu decided that she wanted to finally breed the MILF, and in turn be bred by one of the saiyan studs pounding her. Her cum was now as fertile as it was always meant to be, and her womb filled with eggs, ready for fertile hybrid jizz. "Buu have so many babies! Chichi have so many babies!" She screamed out as she felt the two boys unload inside of her, bloating her far beyond what they had attempted to do when they were younger.

“Fuck yeah! Get filled you big pink slut!!” Trunks pulled himself tightly against Buu’s body as he came inside her tight anus, making sure he was fully hilted against her puffy rim as he did. By doing this, he mashed his nuts against Goten’s, and feeling of their throbbing, hot balls against his made the half saiyan cum even harder as the majin quickly bloated from the combination of their two loads.

Chichi gritted her teeth and moaned deeply as her pussy was enveloped in an all too familiar feeling of majin cum flooding into her stretched womb, only this time felt different, it was as if she could feel Buu’s virile sperm assaulting her fertile eggs and claiming her womb for their half breed babies. “Yes Buu!!~ Give me your babies!!~~” Her belly once more swelled because of the sheer volume of hot cum and Chichi finally got to hear what Buu’s submissive moans sounded like as she too was filled to the brim with thick spunk. This kind of family fucking was what she wanted forever, Trunks may not have much time to spend with them since he met Kale, but he was always welcome to join their orgies whenever he wanted.


End file.
